


And Baby Makes Three

by orphan_account



Series: Stars and Satellites [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been married for a year when they made the decision to try and adopt a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> My first timestamp for S&S. Sorry it took so long! I started writing this after 9x06

They'd been married for a year when they made the decision to try and adopt a baby. It took two more before they were finally at the top of the list, and then they were going to pick up their little 'bundle of joy', as the pamphlets and social workers had repeatedly called children.

Her name was Mary Jane Winchester, and she was born to an addict who couldn't take care of her. The mother's name was Jennifer and she cried when she handed over her baby, but she looked them each in the eye and thanked them sincerely, telling them that she knew they'd give her baby a better life than she could ever hope to. And then they left the hospital room behind and drove back to town, to the loft above the library that was once Cas' and was now theirs. It had been renovated in the years that had passed to have rooms.

They brought the sleeping bundle into the nursery, which was painted and decorated in gender-neutral colours because they'd decided long ago that they didn't care and they would take what they could get. They both spent that whole first night awake together in the baby's room, watching her sleep. And when she cried, they worked together to calm her down and get her food and change her diapers.

* * *

 

Mary was crying. Both men groaned and tried to hide themselves in the blankets.

“Go put your daughter to sleep,” Dean mumbled, voice muffled by the pillow.

“I thought she was _our_ daughter. And it's your turn,” Cas replied.

“Before sunrise, she's your daughter. Go.”

With a heavy sigh, Cas threw the covers off himself (and Dean slightly, too, in the process) and shuffled out of bed, grabbing his housecoat as he went and tying the sash tight around his waste.

Within a few minutes, Dean could hear the off-key singing down the hall, and the footsteps that accompanied it. He tried to get back to sleep and leave Cas to his fatherly duties, but he was cold and the bed was too big with just him in it, so he quietly slipped out of bed and put his slippers and housecoat on before walking down the hall. He pushed the nursery's door open as slowly as he could, and leaned up against the door frame, arms crossed.

Cas had his back to Dean, standing in the middle of the room and occasionally moving to pace, mostly focusing on the small white, fluffy bundle in his arms.

“Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better,” the blue eyed man sang quietly, his voice rough from sleep.

Dean smiled softly at the pair and walked further into the room, wrapping his arms around Cas' middle and hooking his chin over his shoulder. “Remember to let her into your heart,” he continued, letting their voices mingle in the otherwise quiet room. “Then you can start to make it better.”

Cas turned his head and smiled at Dean sleepily. Mary drifted off in his arms as they sang, and they put her back to bed easily, before returning to their own and burrowing under the covers. The curved in towards each other’s warmth and tried to fall back asleep.

“I can’t believe you quoted Lion King at me,” Cas murmured.

“You love it,” Dean retorted.

Cas leaned forwards and kissed Dean slowly. “I love _you_ ,” he corrected.

Dean smiled sleepily into the kiss. “I love you, too.”


End file.
